


Butterflies

by desertplantdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertplantdan/pseuds/desertplantdan
Summary: A fluffy fic inspired by lyrics from our yeehaw queen, Kacey Musgraves.





	Butterflies

Kiss full of color makes me wonder where you've always been  
I was hiding in doubt till you brought me out of my chrysalis  
And I came out new  
All because of you

 

••• 

Dan was sat at his desk behind the locked door of his bedroom. After a rough day at school all he wanted to do was be alone and escape his world for a while. The harassment from his peers was really weighing on him and the only thing that helped him to stop dwelling on the dark feelings was to watch YouTube videos. 

He logged in and began scrolling through his recommendations. One that stood out to him was a blue eyes boy with black hair, who seemed to be sitting in his bedroom not unlike Dan in that moment. He clicked on the thumbnail and watched with amusement. The boy was very much northern and maybe even a bit awkward. His blue and green walls were a stark contrast to Dan’s dingy brown ones. He smiled and laughed, looking genuinely happy. 

Dan’s smile grew wider as he watched more of the boy’s videos. He learned that the boy’s name was Phil, and that he had several interests that matched Dan’s. After he had come to the end of Phil’s uploads, Dan opened a new tab on his laptop and logged into Twitter. He typed “AmazingPhil” into the search bar and was greeted with the same blue eyes and black hair from YouTube. He quickly clicked the “follow” button and opened his direct messages. 

He stared at the blank message for a few minutes, wondering if he was being weird. Was it okay to message him after watching his videos? He didn’t know the boy so he could be uninterested in making friends. Dan chewed nervously at the inside of his cheek and began to type out a message. 

“hey phil! :P i saw your youtube videos and i really enjoyed them. i hope you had a nice day. :)”

Dan shut his laptop and combed his fingers through his tangled hair to try and distract himself. His mom called him out of his room for dinner, and when he returned he opened up his laptop to a message notification on Twitter. 

“hi dan! xD i’m glad you like my videos! my day was great, but i’m a not bored now so if you’re online later i would love to chat :P”

Dan’s face flushed and his heart picked up pace. He stared at the message for longer than he would want to ever admit before responding. 

“that would be great. i’m on for the rest of the evening so just message me whenever :3”

•••

After a few weeks of regular messaging and even a few Skype calls, Dan was completely smitten. The older boy was so kind and thoughtful, always checking in with Dan to see how his days were going. All Dan could think about while at school or work was getting back to his laptop to talk to Phil again. 

Skype calls were easily Dan’s favorite activity that the two did together. Seeing Phil’s face light up while telling Dan a story, or hearing him laugh at a joke that Dan had told made his heart flutter. He had never had these sort of feelings before. He had always hidden from any attraction that he felt for other boys, but now it didn’t seem so scary. Nothing seemed scary when he was talking to Phil. 

•••

Dan’s laptop was warm on his legs. It was nearing 3am and he had been on Skype for almost 4 hours. They were both sleepy but neither wanted the conversation to end. 

“Hey, Dan? What do you think about coming to visit me? My parents will be gone for a week in October and I thought maybe you’d like to come up North?” Phil said, his voice a bit shaky with nerves. Dan had a millions thought running through his mind. He had only known Phil for a few months. His parents would be mad, but he could deal with that. His stomach flipped over and his mouth went dry.

“Uhm... yeah. Are you sure you’d want me to?” Dan asked, looking down to avoid Phil’s gaze. “Of course! I would love to meet you.” Phil said with a smile. So, Dan and Phil planned the dates and times for Dan’s train tickets. They both pitched in the money to buy them. 

“So, I guess that’s it. We will meet in a month.” Phil said, looking at Dan fondly through his webcam. Dan giggled and nodded his head. The next month couldn’t pass quickly enough. 

••• 

September was passing quickly and October was nearly upon them. The boys had Skyped nearly every night since booking the train tickets. They had only gotten more comfortable with each other. Late night calls were dipping into something a little less friendly and a little more romantic as the days passed. 

“So, have you ever kissed a boy before?” Phil asked. Dan told him that he hadn’t. The topic of sexuality had come up a few days prior, but neither boy had brought it up again until then. “Well, would you want to kiss me?” Dan’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. 

“I mean, you don’t have to, obviously. I was just wondering because we talk all the time and it seemed like we kind of liked each other. Oh god, you don’t like me, do you? Just forget I said anything, I was just...” Phil was rambling now, trying to backtrack out of embarrassment. 

“Phil, stop.” Dan interrupted. Phil’s mouth snapped shut and he stared at Dan. “I want to kiss you. Trust me, I think about it a lot.” Dan said quietly. 

The boys looked at each other, unmoving and silent. This confession changed things. They would meet in 2 weeks and be completely alone in Phil’s house. A shiver crept up Dan’s spine at the thought. “I think about it a lot, too Dan.”

•••

Dan stepped out of his train and onto the platform. He scanned the crowd for a black fringe and plaid shirt. He stood nervously with his hands in his hoodie pockets, backpack slung on his back.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun, ending face to face with Phil. He was even more beautiful in person. “Hi.” Phil said simply. “I was thinking that we could go ride the wheel today, if you want! It’s really fun. The weather is nice today so it will have a great view of the city.” 

Phil was talking but Dan couldn’t concentrate. He just stood there, staring up at Phil’s face. After a few moments, Phil stopped speaking. He looked at Dan, slightly confused. “Are you okay? You seem like you’re somewhere else.”

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and drug him into a corner of the station. “Whoa, Dan. Where are we going?” Phil laughed and stumbled behind Dan, who was clearly on a mission. 

Once the boys were away from the crowds a bit, Dan pushed Phil up against a concrete wall of Manchester Piccadilly and grabbed each side of his face. He stood up on his toes and pressed his lips to Phil’s. Phil let out a small surprised “humph” before quickly kissing back. 

It was short lived. They were in public, after all. After a few seconds of their lips touching, Dan pulled back. He looked into Phil’s eyes and smiled. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment and give me some more prompt ideas if you have any that you’d like me to write. :)


End file.
